


Unlikely Catalytic Events

by favefangirl



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, If You Squint - Freeform, Jealous Jace, Jealous Jace Wayland, Love Confessions, M/M, Malec, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Oblivious Simon, Prompt Fill, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt, jimon, kind of, magnus calls alec dear, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: Anyone can see that Jace has a thing for Simon, it might as well be written on a flashing Neon sign!Does that mean Jace is about to do anything about his feelings? Absolutely not.Sometimes the strangest things can lead to the best kind of outcomes.





	Unlikely Catalytic Events

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this prompt:  
>  **notbuttahbenzo said:**  
>  **Super jealous jace and he gets mad when he sees Alex and Simon working out together and he and magnus walk in after talking about some clade stuff at a meeting and see Alex is on top of Simon in sexual way like knees on either side after Alex knocked Simon down so jace is mean and petty but magnus doesn’t care because he knows Simon likes jace**  
>   
>  Which this doesn't totally follow, but mostly does?

There are moments in your life where you wish a giant thunderbolt (courtesy of Thor or God or whoever appears first) would strike you where you stood. Bare with me; when you confidently give the wrong answer in class, or when you think you're waving at someone you know in the street and it turns out to be a complete stranger, or when you're trying to fight of a horde of Shax demons and you end up tripping, falling, and land straddling someone you don't like enough to be that close to.

Could the situation get any worse? Well the answer to that rhetorical question is, of course, yes. Because while you're sat on top of whomever you just pushed over, your boyfriend and, worse, your _brother_ could walk through the door. Fear not, however, to be that unlucky you'd have to be named Alec Lightwood, or it would have to be a full moon on Friday the 13th in a month of Sundays

Alec expected Jace to crack up, make some inappropriate joke, never let him live it down for as long as they both lived. He didn't expect a deep set frown, for clenched fists around the bow and the quiver of arrows he'd retrieved for Alec from the weapons room, for quickly averted eyes. Magnus, however appeared amused enough for the both of them, his cat eyes glinting in amusement, an uncontrollable giggle escaping his lips.

"Comfortable, dear?" He asked after a moment, grinning widely.

"Shut up," Alec mumbled, climbing off Simon who seemed too shell shocked for any kind of response, but this reaction only made Magnus laugh more. Alec dusted off his trousers, shot a half-hearted glare at Magnus and took the bow and quiver of arrows out of Jace's hands. "What's up with you?" He asked as Jace continued to glare.

"We don't have time for games," Jace huffed, not meeting Alec's eye.

It was Alec's turn to frown. "Whatever," he mumbled, "Let's get to work."

Jace's foul mood continued as the fight began. Not even showing off his superior fighting skills and demon killing techniques could make Jace any happier. He threw disapproving glares over his shoulder at Alec and Simon at irregular intervals. Alec was torn between asking why and making sure none of them died (he'd known from the start it was a bad idea to fetch the vampire along, but Magnus had insisted they all needed some bonding experience). It was so unlike Jace, Alec had never seen him like it before.

When the fight was over, Jace didn't even pause to regroup and check everyone was okay before he stalked off, a seraph blade trailing demon ichor behind him still held in a clenched fist. Alec went to go after him but was held back by a gentle hand on his upper arm. He turned around and found Magnus shaking his head at him. Magnus nodded behind him and when Alec turned to look he saw Simon jogging to catch up with Jace.

"I don't-"

"Don't worry, Alexander," Magnus said softly, tugging Alec the other way in the direction of their loft. "Your Parabatai will be fine."

* * *

"Jace!" Simon shouted for what must have been the twentieth time. Finally he caught up with the other boy and managed to grab a strong bicep to spin him around. "Hey," Simon huffed, annoyed. "What the hell man?"

Jace didn't reply, but didn't walk away either. He tugged his arm out of Simon's grip and seemed to realise that he was still holding his seraph blade. He wiped the demon ichor off the blade onto his trousers and sheathed it. Simon watched his movements intently - he did everything with a grace Simon could only dream of, making even the simplest, most _mundane_ tasks seem elegant.

"I get it, you don't want me around but-"

"It's...not that I don't... want you... around..." Jace said slowly, half sighing, speaking as though the words were painful to say. "It's just..."

"Just?" Simon pressed.

He'd come to terms a long time ago with the fact that he and Jace would never be the best of friends. He was fine with it, really, he already had Clary anyway. But he'd hoped that some semblance of trust had formed between them. And if not trust, then respect. He and Jace didn't fight like they used to, in fact they barely fought at all. He'd thought that meant they'd moved past all the initial hostility.

It seemed he was wrong.

"It's just..." Jace trailed off again and growled. He turned and punched the closest thing to him, which happened to be a tree trunk, and winced.

" _Jace_ ," Simon sighed.

He reached out and took Jace's hand in both of his, rubbing soothing circles along the knuckles, checking Jace hadn't been reckless enough to break something. It was Simon's turn to be watched as he could feel the heavy but familiar weight of Jace's gaze on him. He quickly realised that the gesture, meant to be friendly and show that he cared, was far too intimate, so he dropped Jace's hand.

"Sorry," he mumbled, not able to meet Jace's eye.

"'s fine," Jace replied, too soft and quite to be characteristic.

Simon finally looked at Jace who's expression was unreadable. "What's going on here?" He asked, hoping that if he didn't demand answers outright, he might just get them. "Throw me a rope here, man, because I've got no idea what's going on." He added pleadingly.

Jace huffed a humourless laugh and looked to the sky. "Fucked if I know." He looked back to Simon. "I _don't know_ , alright? It's just..." Jace sighed and tried again. "Like earlier with Alec, I knew it was harmless but I just couldn't help thinking how could anyone just touch you, you know? Like, how could anyone just be around you or just talk to you and not go crazy!"

"Okay, I don't follow," Simon said, frowning in confusion.

"You're so... _Simon_ , and I just..." Jace was waving his hands between them as though trying to mime what he meant, but Simon was still none the wiser. He sighed again. "You drive me crazy, alright? Not in the by-the-angel-this-mundane-will-be-the-death-of-me-why-won't-he-just-go-away kind of way you used to, in the he's-all-I-think-about-dear-lord-someone-please-help-me kind of way."

"Jace," Simon said slowly, trying to piece everything together in his mind. "Jace, are you... are you saying that... that you like me?"

"No..." Jace replied, stretching the 'o'. At Simon's disbelieving look he sighed and said, "Okay, maybe a little."

"I maybe like you a little too," Simon confessed, fighting back a smile, looking down at his hands.

"So, what do we do?" Jace asked, clearly keeping his own euphoria in check, all but bouncing on the balls of his feet like a child at Christmas.

"What do you want to do?"

"A date? Maybe? Friday?" Jace suggested.

If you asked Jace, he'd say that Simon's responding grin when he raised his head was the brightest, most beautiful thing in the universe. And Alec's look of horror a few weeks later when the couple walked into Magnus' loft is the funniest thing in the world, but he'd come around. After all, how could Jace's brother hate someone who made him feel happier than he ever had, and gave him purpose like never before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So it doesn't entirely fit the prompt but hopefully it's still good?
> 
> I go back to school tomorrow... not looking forward to that one!
> 
> I'm sorry if the end to this was cringey. Two years on this site, almost, and I still don't know how to end a one-shot properly.
> 
>  **Prompts?**  
>  So, I have severe writers block at the minute and so in order to try and stimulate my writing juices (that is a weird sentence, I apologise) I’m opening myself up to prompts and requests for writing. I don’t really write smut, but I can try should the prompt inspire me. Also, I will try to write Supernatural but I mostly know what happened in season one and whatever is fanon so perhaps don’t suggest those unless there’s a really good prompt you think of. I’m looking for shorter stuff, one-shots only. Some may inspire a multi-chap fic, but that’s not really what I’m hoping for right now. If there’s a certain ship or fandom you’re interested in just ask and I’ll see what I can do. If you're interested please message me on one of the social media listed below, it is muchly appreciated!
> 
> If you want to message me my Instagram is @Favefangirl and my Tumblr is [nebulous--bounds](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nebulous--bounds) I'm more than happy to answer any questions, maybe fill any prompts or just generally converse with you lovely people. Be sure to follow me, too, if you want! I'm mostly multi-fan and I blog a lot about writing (especially on Tumblr). You can also follow me on Pinterest [here](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/Favefangirl/).
> 
> Maybe leave kudos or even a comment if you're feeling lovely!
> 
> Have a wonderful existence everybody!


End file.
